Byakkō Asayūna
}} Byakkō Asayūna (朝夕な白虎, Asayuuna Byakkou) Appearance Byakkō is a man who carries himself with dignity, keeping an appearance that reveals his sense of honor and loyalty towards his organization. He physically takes appearance of a man in their early-thirties who takes frequent trips to the fountain of youth due to his still surprisingly youthful appearance and well-toned body. He has slightly spiky, silvery white hair that he keeps swayed to the side in order not to obscure his vision. His eyes are two different colors with his right one being a black onyx color and his left one being red with three tomoe surrounding the pupil in the center and a long scar over his eyelids. Due his two different eye colors many people come to believe he has heterochromia but the fact is during his childhood as a slave for the Vandenreich he lost his left eye after being abused and have it later replaced after he was saved by Kintarō Unabara. Originally he was self-conscious about it, having his metal-plated bandanna hiding it but he would later begin to care less about it and reveal it openly to the public. His style of clothing defines him to the point where someone can easily spot him out in a crowd even without seeing his unusual silvery white hair. His standard appearance consist of him wearing the standard white shitagi and black kosode of the common Shihakushō with a black shirt that neck rises up and converts into a mask that hides the bottom portion of Byakkō face. Black pants that reach just halfway down his shins to reveals white bandages wrapped around the rest of legs and his uniquely shaped sandals. On his forehead he wears a black metal-plated bandanna with matching fingerless gloves When introducing himself as his alias, Tengū (天狗; Literally meaning "Heavenly Dog"), and performing missions in which he has to completely conceal his appearance, Byakkō seems to undergo an outfit change. This attire on the outside seems rather simple because everything on his body is concealed by white and red fox mask and a hooded cloak that's color is inbetween beige and white. Underneath it he wears a Onmitsukidō-like clothing that heavily uses lightweight armor for easy and unhindered movement and dark colored articles of clothing. Personality Byakkō is a man defined by his stable and calm mindset, and his happily nonchalant attitude. He acts mature and somewhat serious in almost every situation but he says things that are in a comical light as he actually has sense humor despite what his physical appearance and actions lead people to think. He is very confident though no way near the plane of arrogance and he is also highly persistent and ambitious, not willing to quit until he reaches his goal(s), even if it repeatedly puts him in situations where his life is at stake. A major contradiction in his personality is him being both optimistic and pessimistic, as he expects and prepares for the worst but looks forward to the best. His pessimism has shown to be a pro instead of a con as it leads him to state of paranoia of sorts and causes him analyze everything to the greatest extent possible in order to survive or pass through the situation he has been placed into. More to come History ]] Synopsis Powers & Abilities Spiritual Power: *'Spiritual Energy Attunement' *'Lightning Aligned Reiatsu' Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Flash Step Master: *'Ukine' (浮き寝; Literally "Sleeping on the Surface of the Water") Demon Spell Expert: Hand-to-Hand Combatant: *'Byakurai Nukite' (白雷貫手; Literally "Pale Lightning Crossbeam Hand") Great Physical Prowess: *'Enhanced Speed & Reflexes': *'Enhanced Strength & Endurance': Keen Intellect: *'Perceptive Combat': *'Expert Strategist & Tactician': Zanpakutō Raitengū (電天狗; Literally meaning "Heavenly Lightning Dog") is the name of Byakkō's Zanpakutō. Most likely due to his large reservoir of spiritual power, Byakkō's Zanpakutō is abnormally large being a massive broadsword. Taking of the appearance of a gigantic butcher-knife broadsword with a elongated handle consisting of three different segments. The sword is absent of a hand guard. The blade itself has dark non-cutting edge and a light cutting edge, and two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer the elongated handle. Besides its size and appearance, Raitengū is also unusual because of the aura of spiritual lightning surrounding it, hinting at its Shikai's special ability. Due the fact that his Zanpakutō is an extension of his very own soul it is completely weightless to him and him alone. Quotes Behind the Scenes Trivia *His theme song, according to his creator, is Doomtree's "Little Mercy". *Byakkō's personality is based upon the user's to a certain extent. *Byakkō's Royal Guard alias is derived from his Zanpakutō name and the mythological creature. *Byakkō is an Capricorn. *Byakkō appearance is based upon Kakashi Hatake from the popular anime/manga series Naruto. *Byakkō can be thought of as the alternate version of Byakkō Rosenberg. *Byakkō first name can be translated as "White Spiritual Fox" and his surname can translated as "Morning and Evening". *According the Bleach Databook: **His favorite phrase is "To see through to the finish" (見果てる, miharetu) Category:King Cartman Category:Character